Crests Of The Sky
by Digital Reborn Revolution
Summary: The digital world is in danger once more and new crests have been issued. With the real world showing in the sky, and unrest among the tamers in the digital world it's up to Tsuna and his friends to figure out what's going on. AU! Digimon
1. The Prologue

Many decades ago the digital world sent out a call when it started to sense it was in danger. Once that danger hit those children who had received that call were brought to the digital world. that was how the crests of Courage, Friendship, Reliability, Knowledge, Love, Sincerity, Hope, Light, and Kindness were born. They were each given their crest, digimon partner, and a digivice that would help their patenters grow stronger. The children went on a journey, faced many dangers, made friends, and enemies.

At the same time a group of adults had also entered the digital world, but not because they were called. Once they were in the digital world they began an adventure of their own, each of them eventually becoming a digimon tamer, and finding a partner of their own. They didn't find the children who had been chosen until the "final battle" with the source of all this trouble. Even with the adults and the children fighting together it was a hard fight. How ever they prevailed, and the cause of the trouble became eliminated, the digital world returning back to peaceful times.

As the chosen children continued to grow, they never really forgot about the digital world, and with help from one of the adults that had been there they were able to come and go as they pleased. The children, and some of the adults, spent much time in the digital world, helping to make it better, safer, and assure peace stayed. Of course it wasn't long before other unsuspecting people found the digital world, it was never many though. After awhile the children, even the youngest now a grown adult was able to see that a sudden rise in tamers was causing problems.

The chosen one of Courage, Giotto, and his friends created the Tamers Alliance. Their own group, the ones with the crests, became The Vongola Alliance and would become the most respected, and powerful, alliance in the digital world. While the adults that had adventured with them became the Arcobaleno Observers. Other alliances formed, and The Tamers Alliance grew. Some how managing to keep peace for the most part among the human tamers and their digimon.

As they went through adult hood those of the original chosen children learned the most amassing thing, as did the Arcobaleno. No matter how old they got in their world, when ever they came to the digital world they would appear in their prime years of life, or younger if they chose. With this discovery they chose to live on in the digital world, rather then dying in their world for real. Each person either arranged for them to be found "dead" or to simply disappear.

And so for them life continues on. Days filled with work, play, careful negotiations, and mostly peace. Waiting for the next threat to come, so that they can be ready to take down the next threat to the digital, and real worlds them selves.

No one was expecting what happened though.

* * *

**A/N :: **_Alrighty! Honestly I didn't change much in this, just made a few spelling edits, and cut out half of the chapter. XD I also don't have much to say seeing as this is just the prologue of the repost. XD_

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon._

__**Edited 9/25/12**


	2. New Digidestined? Crests of the Sky!

**Chapter 1**

**New digidestined? Crests of the Sky!**

A girl of ten ran down the halls of what seemed to be an office building. People hurried to get out of her way before she ran them over on her way to her destination. "G-Gio-nii!" She cried as she threw open the door to an office. This wasn't just any person's office though, it was the office of Giotto del Vongola. The digidestined of Courage, and leader of the Vongola tamer alliance. He appeared to be in his twenties, though in reality he was much older. He had wild golden blond hair that never seemed to do anything that the man wanted it to. His eyes were blue, the same blue as the sky on a clear day, and were quite expressive even if his face was not. His face was a little feminine, and compared to his friends he was short. How ever he was well built, and though he was on the short side he never seemed to be over shadowed by his taller friends.

Alice saw the two other men that were in the office. The red haired, and grumpy looking G, Giotto's best friend since they were kids, Then the stoic, platinum blonde haired Alaude. Both men were part of the Vonogla Alliance, and both were digidestined. G holding the Crest of Reliability, and Alaude holding the Crest of Knowledge.

"Ehh? Where's the fire Alice?" The question came from Agumon, Giotto's very own digimon partner.

"Agumon, allow her to catch her breath." Scolded D'Arcmon, G's digimon partner.

"Oi brat-" G stared having been watching the girl since she burst into the room during their meeting. However G was cut off, much to his surprise, the girl rarely did that...

"Th-The sky! Gio-nii there's something wrong with the sky!" The girl blurted as she brushed long locks of her chocolate brown hair from her face.

"Alice it's alri-" Giotto started only to be cut off by the flailing ten year old.

"It's not! The human world! The human world is in the sky!" She cried still obviously distressed.

"Alice..." Giotto and D'Arcmon said at the same time with a sigh. The girl continued to flail and freak out ignoring them all until her own digimon, Renamon placed a paw over her tamer's mouth. Alaude grabbed her hands and cuffed them with a scowl stopping their movement.

"You're being annoying child." The platinum blonde said cooly.

"Listen to what Giotto is trying to tell you Alice." The fox digimon said firmly. Alice pouted and Renamon removed her paw.

"Thank you Renamon." Giotto said getting a nod form the digimon before looking to Alice. "Alice, we already know about he sky. Alaude, G, and I were just talking about the solution." Giotto said nodding to the other blond and the red head in the room.

Alice pouted, and blinked, "Wait, you know how to fix it already?" She asked looking to Alaude who scoffed.

"Of course Alice. Come here." Giotto said beconing the girl fowards with a finger.

Alice raised her wrists, "Only if Alau takes the cuffs of me..." She pouted.

"Will you cease your annoying flailing?" Alaude questioned cooly.

"Well excuuuuuuuse me for being freaked out!" Alice retorted.

"Oi, brat you're being annoying." G said finally puting him self into the conversation.

"Nyeeehhhhh! G-nii you're annyoing too!" She retorted childishly sticking her tonuge out at the red head.

"Alice, tell Alaude you'll stop flailing." Renamon said paitently stern with the girl.

Alice pouted, "Fine. I'll stop flailing about Alau."

Sighing Alaude uncuffed her wrists and Alice bounced over to Giotto's desk. Giotto shook his head with a sigh, but showed her the files that Alaude had brought him.

"The sky is partially missing because of the new cresst we believe. Take a look."

"Ehhh? New crests?" Alice asked looking at the papers.

"That's waht he said." G sighed.

Alice pulled out one paper and showed it to her digimon, "Renna, this one looks like a black haired Alaude!" She said with a grin. Alaude blew air through his nose and looked else where, G out right snorted.

Renamon nodded, "It does." She replied. Alice huffed at the two adults and held up another grinning.

"Agu-mon~" The girl sang making the digimon cringe.

"Yeah?" He asked. Alice showed him another paper. "Doesn't this one look like Gio-nii?" She asked.

Agumon blinked and looked at the picture, tilting his head this way and that until he finally said. "I don't see it..."

Alaude sighed as giotto laughed, "This is pointless, if there's nothing more to be discussed I'm leaving."

Giotto gave the other blond an apoojetic look, "Sorry Alaude, about these new crests. If you hear any more about them please let me know." He said. Alaude made a humming sound before he left the office.

Alice pouted, "I don't think it's pointless." She complained before showing the paper to Giotto and G. "Doesn't he look like Giotto?" She asked the two.

G sighed and leaned over Giotto's shoulder, "Humph, if Gio had brown hair and eyes, but it's not that obvious." The red head commented.

Giotto smiled looking at the picture, "Sawada Tsunayoshi huh...?"

Putting the paper back Alice frowned, "These crests are so strange..." She commented.

"What are you talking about?" G asked looking at her.

Leaning on the desk Alice spread out some of the papers and pointed at the crest names. "Crest of the Storm, Crest of the Rain, Crest of the Sun, Crest of the Cloud. None of them are like ours, Courage, Reliability, and Light." She pointed out.

The red head shrugged, and Giotto smiled at her, "That's why we think they have something to do with our missing sky." He said.

* * *

**a/n :: **_Another down, though this is also short and for that I'm sorry. I hope this, with it's edits, will still be enjoyable for everyone. ^^ __No will not be getting rid of the one on my other account, because the stats for it make me smile when I see them. XD __Thank you everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot~_

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon._

_

* * *

_

**In The Next Chapter ::**

Tsuna had heard from his mother that a lot of kids had been going missing recently worldwide. Just gone from their rooms, or they went out with friends and never came home or meet with the other people. It has been happening all around the world apparently. It made Tsuna shudder, mostly because the kids were all around his age. However he was pretty sure who ever was behind this wouldn't bother taking him.

After all he was No Good Tsuna. His grades were awful, he was a hopeless klutz with no alethic ability, and he was terrible at art, and not all that good of a singer either. Plus his parents were right or anything… Granted neither were these people being interviewed now.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Patamon looked up at the brunette. Tsunayoshi Sawada was defiantly a klutz, wimp, and a coward with a big loser complex. He seemed like the last person you would think of as a digidestined child, but maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as hopeless as everyone thought.

At least that was what Patamon thought...

And he really hoped he was right.


	3. He's a Tamer? Tsunayoshi Sawada!

**Chapter 2**

**He's a Tamer? Sawada, Tsunayoshi!**

At first glance Tsunayoshi Sawada, known more commonly as Tsuna, or No-good Tsuna, was a painfully plain looking boy. He was small for his age, with wild brown hair that seemed to be untamable. His girly face was adorned with big expressive caramel brown colored eyes that shouldn't have belonged to a boy of fourteen.

Dressed in the Namimori Middle School uniform, carrying a school bag in one hand, and what looked to be a plush toy in the other he was heading home from school for the day. Accept his plush toy wasn't a plush toy at all. It was a digimon, a creature from another world known as the Digital World, that the young boy had found injured and been taking care of for a few months now.

The digital world as full of many types of Digimon, but the one that Tsuna was carrying was a Patamon. It was orange and crème in color, and about the size of a small dog. It had large strangely shaped ears that Tsuna knew could carry it in flight. All in all Tsuna thought that Patamon resembled a very large hamster, though many people thought he was some sort of small pig plush.

Turning a corner Tsuna blinked seeing many, many news vans outside a house that he passed on his way home. Slowly walking closer Tsuna started to hear some of what was going on. He stopped and stood with the small crowd that was forming. Apparently a couple that lost their daughter was being interviewed.

Tsuna had heard from his mother that a lot of kids had been going missing recently worldwide. Just gone from their rooms, or they went out with friends and never came home or meet with the other people. It has been happening all around the world apparently. It made Tsuna shudder, mostly because the kids were all around his age. However he was pretty sure who ever was behind this wouldn't bother taking him.

After all he was No Good Tsuna. His grades were awful, he was a hopeless klutz with no alethic ability, and he was terrible at art, and not all that good of a singer either. Plus his parents were right or anything… Granted neither were these people being interviewed now.

"Tsuna, let's go home." Patamon's voice jerked the brunette out of his daze.

"Eh? Oh, right..." With one last glance at the tearful parents being interviewed Tsuna turned away from the commotion and headed home.

Once he arrived his mother greeted him. "I'm glad you're home safe Tsu-kun! Apparently there's been monsters appearing in the city today!" She said sounding a little too cheerful for Tsuna's liking.

Tsuna blinked at his mother, "R-Right…" He said sheepishly before going up stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Up in Tsuna's bedroom Patamon claimed his spot on the boy's bed as Tsuna sat down to hopefully do his homework before Reborn got back. The little digimon made him self comfortable as he watched Tsuna. The boy was hopeless really. A total klutz, a wimp, and he was scared of everything it seemed. Patamon hadn't planned on staying with the boy for very long at all.

He wasn't even supposed to be in the real world in the first place. Back in the digital world he was one of the three representatives of the Holy Digimon for the Digimon-Human Alliance group. It had been a surprise attack, and overwhelming numbers that had caused him to be injured enough to de-digivolve back to his rookie form, but he could only assume how he ended up in the real world.

When he was conscious again he was in the boy's bedroom. He was still too weak to do anything, and ended up falling back asleep. The next time he woke up Tsuna was talking to Patamon as he was taking care of him. He actually startled the brunette when he woke up, and thus Patamon discovered just how easily scared/freaked out the boy was.

It was about a month of letting Tsuna take care of him before Patamon was able to move on his own. One month turned into two, and Patamon found him self quite attached to Tsuna. Not to mention while he was with the boy he had little to no responsibility, and Tsuna's mother was a really good cook.

At some point Tsuna became Patamon's tamer, not that the boy knew this. There was also no digivice connecting the two. The only way that Patamon knew was because he was aware that it was quite hard for digimon to stay in the real world for longer then a few days with out one.

Reborn arrived during this second month that he had been with Tsuna. The Arcobaleno's arrival threw off the digimon for a bit. It had taken quite a bit of convincing for Tsuna not to try to hide him while Reborn was here. Patamon still hasn't told Tsuna how he knows the Arcobaleno, and at Patamon's request Reborn hasn't said anything either surprisingly.

The next day while Tsuna was at school Patamon found out that the boy was supposed to be digidestined. How ever a crest and digivice still haven't appeared confusing both digimon and Arcobaleno. Reborn's solution was to make Tsuna fight with Patamon again rookie level digimon that crossed over.

Patamon was not happy about his human being put in to danger on purpose.

"Tsuna." Patamon peeked open a previously closed eye to look at Reborn, just as Tsuna looked up from his homework. Reborn had finally returned.

"We're going out, bring Patamon." The baby sized man said.

Tsuna whined, as usual, and Reborn kicked him, also quite normal since the Arcobaleno's arrival. Patamon snickered as he was picked up; though he had a feeling he knew what their trio was about to do. Tsuna complained as Reborn jumped up to his shoulder for a ride before he left the room.

"Get going No-Good Tsuna!" Reborn said as they got to the stairs. The baby sized man jumped off Tsuna's shoulder and gave him another kick. Of course this sent Tsuna and Patamon tumbling down the stairs. At the bottom Patamon was unhurt from the tumble, though Tsuna defiantly had a new set of bruises.

"Ouch..." The boy groaned

"Tsuna, are you ok?" Patamon asked.

The brunette sat up, and then stood rubbing his back. "Y-Yeah, I'm ok..." Reborn landed on Tsuna's shoulder again.

"Hurry up Tsuna." He ordered.

"Alright, alright..."

Patamon looked up at the brunette. Tsunayoshi Sawada was defiantly a klutz, wimp, and a coward with a big loser complex. He seemed like the last person you would think of as a digidestined child, but maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as hopeless as everyone thought.

At least that was what Patamon thought…

And he really hoped he was right.

* * *

**a/n ::** _So the edits in this chapter, and the last few, weren't huge. Mostly spelling, and grammar stuff that was bugging me. I added another paragraph or two to this chapter as well, but that's about it. Though I kinda changed the last chapter a lot in how everyone interacted with each other, and what the first generation already knew. I even cut out the part with Reborn! 0.0 T__o the question about Alice she's pretty much a random Oc needed to fill a crest space. She's no in KHR or Digimon anywhere as far as I know. She's pretty much in here for kicks, and the other girls once they arrive. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! _

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon._

_

* * *

**In The Next Chapter ::**_

For a moment Gokudera gaped at the strange girl, as soon as that was over though his face tinted red with anger as he started to sputter something about her not calling him by that name, and how the hell did she even know it?

The irritating little girl only smiled more at him, and the UMA (because it didn't matter what that girl said this was an UMA damnit! He was sure of it.) had the nerve to actually laugh!

"I know Nee-san didn't teach you that Hayato! You almost sound like G-nii!" She announced as if he was supposed to know whom she was talking about.

Gokudera clicked his tongue at her, looking away from the annoying girl whose name he still didn't know, and asked gruffly, "Who the hell are you talking about brat? Better yet, who the hell are you?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"G! G, I found Hayato!" She called running up to the tattooed red head when she found him.

G turned to look at her with a blink, "Well, where is he?" He asked.

"A-Ah, he's back further in the forest of useless road signs. I… I didn't think he'd come with me…" She said trailing off.

G groaned, "So you left him alone?" He asked.

Alice blinked once, then twice, then she paled, "G-nii, you don't think…" She started.

G nodded his head, "There's no way that brat was staying put Alice. Come on, take me to where you left him." He said holding a hand out for the girl.


	4. A Brewing Storm : Gokudera, Hayato!

**Chapter 3**

**A Brewing Storm : Gokudera, Hayato!**

The last thing that Hayato Gokudera remembered was the computer screen he was at getting extremely bright. He knew one thing for sure though; he had been at the library just moments ago. Not a forest with randomly placed street signs all over the place. Sitting up the silver haired teen groaned, swore, and put a hand to his head all at the same time.

His head was killing him!

"It's about time you woke up~" Gokudera jumped in surprise at the voice.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed looking down at a small animal that reminded him of a puppy with a strange collar.

"That's not very polite you know." A little girl's voice made Gokudera look to his left where there was a girl that looked about ten years old. She was in a pink dress with a blue cape, gloves, knee high boots, and matching hat with a pink star on it. Long dark brown hair hung freely behind her, and she had caramel brown eyes on her soft slightly pale smiling childish face.

"What the fuck?" Gokudera repeated. He was not in a particularly good mood, and just because there was a little girl and a strange…

Was that thing an UMA?

Gokudera stared hard at the creature right next to him, ignoring the little girl. "UMA? I've never heard of this kind before..." A giggle from the little girl made him stop and scowl at her. "What do you want kid?" He asked obviously irritated.

"I-It' not an UMA, what ever that is. Salamon is a digimon!" She said as she stopped giggling. She grinned and held out one of her gloved hands, in it was a strange electronic and some sort of ring.

Gokudera scowled at her, and the things in her hand, "What are those?" He asked.

"They're yours. The electronic is your digivice, and the ring is your crest. You need to take good care of them Hayato." She said shoving the things into Gokudera's hands.

For a moment Gokudera gaped at the strange girl, as soon as that was over though his face tinted red with anger as he started to sputter something about her not calling him by that name, and how the hell did she even know it?

The irritating little girl only smiled more at him, and the UMA (because it didn't matter what that girl said this was an UMA damnit! He was sure of it.) had the nerve to actually laugh!

"I know Nee-san didn't teach you that Hayato! You almost sound like G-nii!" She announced as if he was supposed to know whom she was talking about.

Gokudera clicked his tongue at her, looking away from the annoying girl whose name he still didn't know, and asked gruffly, "Who the hell are you talking about brat? Better yet, who the hell are you?"

The child finally stopped smiling at him, hurt crossing her face before it settled on something that Gokudera couldn't name. "R-Right, you were still a baby…" She said softly scuffing her foot on the ground. Gokudera looked at her weirdly wonder what she had meant by that. He jerked when she gave him a blindingly fake smile, "Hayato you wait here! G-nii is near by. I'll go find him, and then we can go back to head quarters." She said before turning and taking off into the forest.

* * *

Alice ran through the forest using her digivice to locate her search partner. She hoped that leaving Hayato back there on his own was fine, because she honestly didn't think that he would have fallowed her anywhere.

All he had to do was sit tight for a few minuets until she returned with G.

"G! G, I found Hayato!" She called running up to the tattooed red head when she found him.

G turned to look at her with a blink, "Well, where is he?" He asked.

"A-Ah, he's back further in the forest of useless road signs. I… I didn't think he'd come with me…" She said trailing off.

G groaned, "So you left him alone?" He asked.

Alice blinked once, then twice, then she paled, "G-nii, you don't think…" She started.

G nodded his head, "There's no way that brat was staying put Alice. Come on, take me to where you left him." He said holding a hand out for the girl.

Alice grabbed it and started leading the way to where she had left Hayato praying that he had stayed there, and not wandered off.

* * *

Hayato Gokudera was not where Alice left him, in fact once he had clipped the strange device onto his belt, and put the ring he had been given on a finger the silver haired boy picked up the little Salamon and walked off further into the forest.

When asked by his little UMA why he wasn't waiting Hayato had stated plainly that the girl had a few screws loose, and there was no way he was waiting for her to bring a friend over. He also grudgingly admitted to his curiosity about this bizarre forest. It wasn't like Gokudera was in a hurry to get home or anything; it was quite the opposite being that the young man had run away when he was eight.

He just wanted to know where the hell he was!

So off he went into the forest with no idea of where he was, or where he was going. It was days like this when the silver haired young teen didn't know if he should beat his head against a wall (or tree in this case), or if he should be excited for a new adventure.

Either way Hayato Gokudera was starting to get the feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**A/N :** _There's Gokudera's first chapter. Sorry this took so long, I had a bit of muse fail, and writers block. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Next up is Haru, and that chapter is getting some drastic changes to it!_

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon._

* * *

**In The Next Chapter ::**

"What the hell the trees talk too?"

Haru blinked and looked up in surprise, she stared at the entrance of her hiding tree with the strangest sense of deja vu. Slowly she stood up and walked to the front of the entrance, stopping before she left, "The tree isn't talking." She replied.

"Well it sure seems like it to me! God this place is bizzare..." The irritated male voice replied. Haru sighed and stepped out of the tree, making the young man on the other side jump in surprise. "What the hell?" He exclaimed as the digimon next to him snickered.

Haru frowned, the feeling that she had had this conversation before gone. The thought that crossed her mind was, _'I want the other boy...'_ Haru shook her head and scowled as the silver haired teen in front of her started muttering something about human looking UMAs. "It's a hiding tree, and Haru's not a, a Um-wahtever!" She retorted. A roar from near by could be heard and Haru froze for a moment before seh grabbed Gokudera by the wrist and pulled him into the tree.

"What the hell are you-?" He exclaimed only to be shushed by Haru

"It'll find us if you're that loud!" She whispered before leaning against a side of the tree.


End file.
